


Saiouma Week 2020

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drunkenness, Flirting, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Melancholy, Saiouma Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: We started off late, but here are some short Saiouma week stories!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	1. Day 1: Night

Shuichi wasn’t sure why he felt the need to peak out his dorm room door that night, but as he did he was surprised to see Kokichi Ouma sneaking down the stairway, fully clothed. The detective sucked in a breath and quickly closed his door so the supreme leader wouldn’t see him. It was several seconds later when Shuichi peaked through the crack in his door and saw the flash of purple hair dart out to the courtyard. He didn’t know what compelled him to go after Kokichi. Maybe it was the possibility to stop more senseless killings or perhaps his compulsion to learn more about the supreme leader, but he was quickly rushing after him in nothing but his pajamas and slippers. Whatever it was he certainly expected more of a journey, but when he made it outside he found the supreme leader laid out on the grass staring up at the sky.

“Man, I didn’t think you’d come out here in just your pjs, detective,” Kokichi nonchalantly mused from his spot laid on the ground, “Thought I’d have to wait a few minutes for you to get dressed.”

Shuichi stiffened. So Kokichi knew that he had been watching him. And was apparently waiting for him. That couldn’t be good, right?

Kokichi looked over, and upon seeing the detective’s expression let out a small laugh. A hollow thing, “Don’t worry. If I killed you the class trial would be so _boring_. Those idiots wouldn’t be able to solve anything by themselves, and that wouldn’t be fun at all! So you’re safe… for today at least, detective.”

“If you’re not… doing anything like that... Then what are you doing outside of your room?” Shuichi braved taking a few steps closer to the supreme leader.

“Eh?! What, you just expect me to spill all my secrets to you just like that? What kinda supreme leader would I be if I broke that easily?”

The shear look of offense on Kokichi’s face caused the detective to let out a small chuckle, “I guess that’d be too easy, right?”

“Damn right,” Kokichi puffed out his cheeks, and Shuichi smiled. Sure Kokichi was still being… Kokichi, but he also seemed much calmer than usual. More down to Earth. It was refreshing.

The detective found himself plopping next to the supreme leader.

“Wow, just leaving yourself all vulnerable right next to me? Pretty brave, mister detective.”

“Well you’re not gonna kill me, right?” Shuichi stretched his limbs and leaned back on his arms, looking up at the top of the cage, “I suppose you could be lying… but for some reason I don’t think you are.”

“Putting your faith in a liar? Seems like a dumb idea to me,” Kokichi laughed a dark laugh.

“Hmm, maybe…” Shuichi mused absentmindedly, “Hey, Kokichi?”

The supreme leader raised an eyebrow, “Hmm?”

“What would you be doing if you got out of here?”

Kokichi grinned, “Running my secret evil organization of course!”

Shuichi hummed, “The one with over 10,000 members, right?”

“That’s the one!”

“And you… enjoy doing that?”

Kokichi froze, “What?”

“Running an organization like that? It must be stressful, with the lives of that many people in your hands.”

“Who said I cared about any of their lives? They’re just my minions, they don’t mean anything to me!” Kokichi laughed as he spoke.

Shuichi gave him a long look and then sighed, “I think that’s a lie,” he paused for several seconds, “I think you’re worried about them, right?”

Kokichi’s face went blank for a moment, but he was quick to regain his composure, “Neehee! Trying to make me redeemable, huh, detective? Well sorry to say but that’s wishful thinking on your part! I’m an _evil_ supreme leader, Shuichi, it’s really not that deep.”

Shuichi was silent for a long time, long enough for Kokichi to let out a large yawn and sprawl out next to the detective. Finally he whispered, “I… think if I got out of here I wouldn’t want to go back to detective work.”

“Really?” Kokichi’s eyes widened.

“Before this… I mostly just worked on infidelity and lost pet cases. I did solve one murder case… but that… well, it didn’t turn out well.”

Kokichi grinned, “But you’ve gotten all the trials right so far, right? It seems like you have a knack for this sort of thing!”

“I just... don’t think I’m cut out for having the lives of others in my hands like that,” Shuichi frowned, fully lying down on the ground, “I hate that the truth has to be so cruel.”

“Well _yeah_! The truth sucks!” Kokichi sang, “That’s why I don’t use it. Lies can be much nicer!”

“Is that really why you lie? To be kind to people?”

To Shuichi’s surprise Kokichi shrugged, “Sometimes.”

“Oh.”

Kokichi’s tinny laugh rang through the courtyard, “But that’s a lie! I only lie for evil reasons! I was actually cursed by a genie when I was young and now can tragically only lie for selfish, hateful purposes!”

Shuichi turned, propping himself up with his elbow and staring at the still laughing supreme leader. He grinned, “Liar.”

Kokichi met Shuichi’s gaze and stopped laughing, only a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes remained, “But wouldn’t that be easier? If it was all so clear cut like that.”

“Yeah, I suppose it would be.”

They held each other’s gaze for a long time before Kokichi jumped up with another laugh.

“Don’t stay out here all by yourself for too long, detective! One of those “friends” of yours might decide to get rid of their biggest threat to escaping!”

Shuichi frowned, looking at their cage once more.

“Hey, Kokichi?”

The supreme leader spun around and grinned, “Yes, Shuichi?”

“Do you think if things were different we’d be friends?” Shuichi asked quietly.

“Hmm,” Kokichi put his finger to his lips and with a big grin he spoke, “Nope!”

Shuichi smiled, watching as the supreme leader skipped away back to the dorms.

“Liar.”


	2. Day 2: Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing part of this drabble ages ago, but then I picked it back up when I saw that it might work for a Saiouma Week prompt. It takes place in a Hope's Peak AU. There's also alcohol and drunkenness involved, but it's still SFW, just some minor flirting. ^_^  
> I figure this doesn't have the word crush in it directly or anything, but I felt that this was a snippet of when Shuichi truly started to have a crush on Kokichi in this AU. Plus these prompts are always up to interpretation, right? :P

Kokichi Ouma sauntered through the crowded party, grinning all the while. He had just managed to destroy a, somehow even drunker than he was, Kaito Momota at beer pong, and he felt he deserved a celebratory drink. He entered the kitchen to find Kaede and Shuichi chatting and laughing, while standing over the drinks.

“Exccccuse me!” Kokichi cried out as he dramatically pushed them aside and wobbled over to the counter, “Supreme leader coming through. Move over peasants!”

Kaede puffed her cheeks at the boy, “Geez Kokichi, you don’t have to be rude.”

Shuichi, however, let out a small chuckle, “Kaede, I wouldn’t be mad. I think he might be a little drunk.”

Kokichi flipped around to glare at Shuichi for that comment, but in doing so almost tipped over, wobbling slightly as he spoke, “I’ve n-never had a drink in my entire life, thank you vvvery much!”

Shuichi held out his arm to him, an arm that Kokichi gladly took to quickly steady himself. Shuichi then gave the leader a small, concerned smile, “Just be careful okay?”

“Aww is Shumai worried about lil ol’ me?” Kokichi teased as he booped the detective’s nose.

Shuichi reddened at the contact, looking away from the supreme leader and brushing his finger from his face.

Kaede, watching the whole ordeal, began to giggle, “Hmm, I think I heard Rantaro calling me! I’ll leave you two to it then!” She rushed out the door, shooting the protesting detective a wink as she made her exit.

As Shuichi turned back to face Kokichi, his eyes widened. The supreme leader had a sultry look on his face as he leaned closer to the detective. He whispered, a smirk adorning his lips, “Now, where were we?”

“W-what?” Shuichi stuttered as he took several large steps back.

Kokichi practically cackled at the reaction, “Oh man, my beloved detective sure gets flustered easily! You need to get better at that if you want to be a true _ultimate_ detective, though!”

Shuichi leaned against the wall, looking at his feet with a sigh, “I know… I have a lot of things to learn before I’m anywhere near worthy of being called an ultimate. I’m way too emotional and I get so nervous… I guess… I’m pretty useless…”

It seemed that Kokichi had unwittingly struck a nerve, and the poor detective was now wallowing in self-hatred. The supreme leader wasn’t quite sure why that bothered him as much as it did.

“Hey! Wait, don’t say stuff like that!” Kokichi walked towards the detective, effectively trapping him against the wall as he glared at him intimidatingly, “Don’t go putting yourself down like that!”

“Huh?”

Kokichi sighed, placing a hand on his hip, “I was teasing before. It was a lie. You know, since I’m a liar?” He allowed himself to genuinely smile at the detective for a moment before retreating back under his mask, “The fact that you’re so in tune with your emotions is an asset! It gives you a different perspective from a lot of detectives. Don’t try to change yourself just to fit the mold of what you think an ideal ultimate detective is. Cuz that’s stupid. You’re _already_ an ultimate, ya dummy.” Kokichi let out a little giggle, “Plus you getting flustered all the time is cute! It’s what makes Shuichi, Shuichi! Y’know?”

Kokichi, satisfied with his uncharacteristically positive pep talk, started to bounce away to get more alcohol, but was stopped by Shuichi’s words.

“You think I’m cute?”

Kokichi turned back around to see Shuichi absolutely beet red, his hand covering his mouth in shock. He was absolutely and utterly adorable. He hadn’t really meant to let that slip out, and had Kokichi been sober he would have immediately blamed his words on a lie.

“Whaaa? I gave that _amazing_ speech and that’s all you can focus on?” Kokichi pouted at the still blushing detective.

“Ah, sorry,” Shuichi frowned and glanced down at the floor, “B-but thank you. I feel better now.”

Kokichi’s face broke into a wide grin, “Great! Can’t have Shumai being all emo and bringing down the mood!” He linked his arm through Shuichi’s own and dragged him towards the table lined with various liquors, “Now, let’s have fun, ‘kay?”

Shuichi nodded and Kokichi poured two shot glasses full of clear liquid. As he handed one to Shuichi, the detective realized by the smell that they were filled with grape flavored vodka. Shuichi eyed the shot suspiciously, wondering with mild dread how bad the synthetic grape taste was going to burn going down.

Seeing the trepidation in Shuichi’s face made Kokichi give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, “Its fine! If you just imagine that its grape Panta it’s really not that bad! Promise!” That calmed down the detective, and the two friends clinked glasses and downed their shots.

It was much _much_ worse than grape Panta.

Shuichi realized this as he burst into a coughing fit, Kokichi patting his back while he practically cackled behind him, “Sorry. That was a lie. This stuff is terrible. Sorry Shumai!”

Kokichi handed him a bottle of water, which Shuichi immediately downed to get to the taste out of his mouth. He glared at the smaller boy, “Kokichi-”

“Neehehe! My beloved detective’s annoyed at me! Now everything’s back to normal!”

“Huh?” Shuichi paused in thought, but before he was able to come to any conclusions about Kokichi’s words, the small, plum-haired boy had darted out of the kitchen.

Shuichi reached up, his fingers grazing his mouth, the taste of grapes still on his lips.

His cheeks reddened and he smiled.


End file.
